Ultraman Tiga
is the twelfth installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions and MBS, it was broadcast from September 7, 1996 to August 30, 1997 on TBS and MBS, with a total of 52 episodes. After a franchise hiatus of over 15 years, set in a universe different from all previous series and updated with a new look and feel. Tiga is the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors. It was one of the popular entries in the Ultra Series. Because of Tiga's popularity, he had more exposure on TV and movies than any other Ultraman series. Ultraman Tiga was also dubbed in English by 4Kids Entertainment and broadcast in the United States as part of the Fox Box programming block on Fox Broadcasting Company affiliates, making it the fourth Ultra Series to air in the United States after Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman: Towards the Future. The catchphrase for the series is Plot Set in an alternate universe in the year 2007-2010 (2049 in the U.S. dub), giant monsters and conquering aliens start to appear, as was foretold by an apocalyptic prophecy about an uncontrollable chaos over the Earth. Facing the threat, TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) is created along with its branch, GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad). Through a holographic message in a capsule found by researchers, GUTS gets knowledge about a golden pyramid built by an ancient civilization. At the site, three statues of a race of giants who defended early human civilization on Earth about 30,000,000 years ago. GUTS finds the three ancient statues, but two of them are destroyed by the monsters, Golza and Melba. The third one gains life from the spiritual energy of officer Daigo, descendant of the ancient race. Daigo and the remaining statue merge into a single being, made of light. Shortly after defeating the two monsters, Daigo is revealed by the hologram of the prophecy that 30 million years in the past, a great evil that not even the giants could stop, destroyed the ancient civilization. Characters Ultras Allies TPC *GUTS **Megumi Iruma **Seiichi Munakata **Rena Yanase **Tetsuo Shinjoh **Masami Horii **Jun Yazumi *Soichiro Sawai *Masayuki Nahara *Tetsuji Yoshioka *Mayumi Shinjoh *Reiko Kashimura *Naban Yao *Yuji Tango *Omi Yanase *Shin Hayate Other Allies *Yuzare *Michiru Ezaki *Tomoki Miura *Mitsuo Itahashi *Keiko Onuma *Makio Kirino *Sayaka Ijuin *Takehiko Onoda *Shinichi *Kiyoto Inui *Lucia and Zara (14) *Takuma Aoki *Masachika Nezu *Yuri Tezuka *Gardi (43, 44) *Other Ultras Villains *Ghatanothoa (51, 52) *Evolu (Normal and Phantom; 11, 47) **Ryosuke Sanada (11, 47) Monsters & Aliens *Golza (1) **Fire Golza (18) *Melba (1) *Gakuma (A and B; 2) *Kyrieloid (3) **Kyrieloid II (25) *Ligatron (4) *Shillzar (5) *Gazoto (6) **Gazoto II (15) *Critters (6, 15, 28) *Alien Regulan (7) *Giranbo (8) *Makeena (9) *Alien Girl "Saki" (9) *Gagi (10) **Gagi II (26) *Leilons (12) *Alien Raybeak (13, 42) *Alien Muzan (14, 42) *Sukuna Oni (16) *Alien Standel (Abolvas and Redol; 17) *Gobunyu (Vaha, Giga and Ogma; 19, 20) *Enomena (21) *Deban (21) *Magnia (Normal and Swarm; 22) *Dinosauroid (Adam and Eve; 23) *Weaponizer (I and II; 23) *Naga (23) *Litolumalus (24) *Silvergon (26) *Obiko (27) *Kageboshi (27) *Jobarieh (28) *Alien Natern (29) *King Molerat (30) *Bizaamo (31) *Shiela (32) *Kyuranos (33) *Vampire People (33) *Deshimonia (Normal and Swarm; 34, 35) *Alien Desimo (35) *Guwam (35) *Goldras (36) *Alien Manon (A and B; 37) *Faldon (38) *Dethmon (38) *Galra (39) *Bakugon (40) *Alien Irudo (41) *Giant Brain (41) *Faivas (42) **Karen (42) *Kato (42) *Geo Shark (43) *Gijera (45) *Nook and Terra (45) *Taraban (Parent and child; 46) *Metamorga (47) *Alien Menjura (48) *Alien Charijya (49) *Yanakargi (49) *Zoiger (50-52) Arsenal *Spark Lens *GUTS Wing 01 (GW-01) *GUTS Wing 02 (GW-02) *GUTS Wing EX-J (GW-EXJ) *Snow White *GUTS Wing Blue Tornado (GW-BT) *GUTS Wing Crimson Dragon (GW-CD) *Artdessei *Machine Sherlock *Machine De La Mu *Peeper *Dolpher-202 *Stug #1 and #2 Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Movies # # # '''Specials' # Cast * : (V6) * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , (grunts): * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Makio Kirino (Child; 39): * : * : Voice actors * (grunts): * : Suit actors * : , * , : , , , , , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme *"TAKE ME HIGHER" **Lyrics & Composition: Jennifer Batten, Alberto Emilio Contini, Giancarlo Pasquini **Japanese Lyrics: Keimi Suzuki **Arrangement: Yasuhiko Hoshino **String Arrangement: Mitsuo Hagita **Chorus Arrangement: Hiroaki Suzuki **Artist: V6 ;Ending theme *"Brave Love, TIGA" **Producer: Goro Kishitani **Lyrics: Sunplaza Nakano **Composition: Barbe-Q Wasada **Arrangement: Yasuhiko Fukuda **Artist: Earth Protection Force ***Leader: Goro Kishitani ***Members: Takashi Utsunomiya, Toshiaki Karasawa, Naoto Kine, Sunplaza Nakano, Yasufumi Terawaki, Masahiko Nishimura, Barbe-Q Wasada, Papala Kawai, Patrick Bonmarito, Funky Sueyoshi, Yasuhiko Fukuda, Honjamaka (Hidehiko Ishizuka, Toshiaki Megumi) ;Insert theme * **Lyrics & Composition: G.BROOKER.K.RED **Artist: Hitomi Sudo Manga Dark Horse Comics published a manga-style series based on ''Ultraman Tiga in 2003–2004. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia